N'être qu'un reflet
by Shiefa Li
Summary: PostPoudlard. Lavande demande à Hermione quelque chose d'incroyable... la remplacer auprès de Ron! Mais comment et pour quoi faire ! Ancien nom : Les fausses jumelles, réécriture.
1. Chapitre un

Titre : Les fausses jumelles.

Paring : Ron/Hermione

Voici une nouvelle version beaucoup plus longue et de bien meilleure qualité de ma fic "Les fausses jumelles". J'ai relu ça y a pas longtemps et j'ai été scandalisée par la médiocrité de mon texte. Donc comme j'aime toujours cette idée j'ai tout réécrit, en bien mieux j'espère.

Tout ou presque est selon le point de vue d'une même personne, j'ai repris le même style.

Donnez votre avis, positif ou négatif, j'ai déjà tout réécrit mais je peux toujours y faire des corrections.

édit : voilà la version "sans fautes incluses", merci bénélie !

Bonne lecture j'espère !

Chapitre 1 :

Il régnait un silence cérémonieux, et pour cause, n'était-on pas dans une église en train de célébrer un mariage ?

Certes, un mariage peu ordinaire, car les deux futurs mariés étaient des sorciers et pas chrétiens pour deux mornilles, mais qu'importe, c'est surtout pour la symbolique, et aussi pour tout le tralala : la robe blanche, les centaines d'invités, le repas de folie, et les cadeaux de mariage… en plus de la cérémonie sorcière, tout cela ravisait la mariée !

« Nous sommes ici présent pour célébrer le mariage de Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley et de … »

Passionnant.

« Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley voulez vous prendre pour épouse Melle… »

Quand est-ce que cela ce finit ? Qu'est ce que je fous là vraiment ?

« Oui. »

« Et vous, Melle… »

Merde, j'ai rien à faire ici, je me tire, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici, franchement… je dois aimer me sentir l'âme d'une martyre parce que là…

« Lavande Brown prenez vous pour époux Mr Ronald… »

Foutu Ronald Bilius Weasley de mes deux !!! Oui, je suis devenue grossière, mais que voulez vous… Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis ? Non. Vous avez deviné, okkkk… Bien, passons, mais pour infos je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une des invités de ce mariage, invitée à qui on avait demandé d'être une des demoiselles d'honneur… mais bien sûr… je suis déjà là et je trouve que c'est bien assez !

En fait le pauvre type qui ce marie c'est l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, on ce connaît depuis… pfuu… douze ans déjà et aujourd'hui c'est son grand jour, seulement deux mois après celui de mon autre meilleur ami, Harry Potter qui a épousé la seule fille Weasley.

Résultat : me voilà la dernière célibataire du « célèbre trio » dixit le très sérieux quotidien la « Gazette du Sorcier », bref passons ; mais le truc c'est surtout que cela fait depuis presque dix ans que j'aime désespérément ce foutu Ronald Bilius Weasley… un homme tout frais marié…

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Fini ? Bah faut pas m'en vouloir mais maintenant je m'en vais, oui je sais je passe devant tout le monde et oui tout le monde me regarde ! Et bien sur j'ai droit aux yeux plein de compassion… je vous la ferais bouffer votre compassion ! Non je ne pleure pas ! C'est à cause de tout ces bougies et cet encens, on n'est pas dans un mariage bouddhiste à la fin ! Allez go, j'ai rencard avec mon nouveau meilleur ami… qui c'est ? Harry un peu de jugeote… tsu tsu… le pub moldu en bas de ma rue !

°°°°°

De l'eau a coulé depuis sous les ponts, moldu ou pas moldu, en fait deux ans. Et la promotion de mes rêves vient en fin de mettre attribuée ! Vous pouvez donc maintenant m'appeler : Melle Granger : Diplomate aux Affaires Moldues ! Oui, le nom n'est pas très palpitant je sais, ça veut surtout dire que pas un décret ou autres blabla politiques envers (ou contre) les moldus n'est voté sans être passé par mon bureau…, enfin entre autres choses, je vais pas vous assommer avec tout ça, sauf que voilà : I am Happy !!! C'est génial de voir son travail récompensé… enfin surtout vu toutes les heures sup' que j'ai faites… Je sais on ne se refait pas.

« Tiens, Granger, tu déménages ? Tu t'es faite virer ? Merlin a entendu mes prières ?»

« Malfoy, cher Malfoy, que neni mon ami, je change de bureau, voilà tout. »

« Pour le service nettoyage du ministère, secteur départ des hiboux ? Sur que tu ne risques pas de ne pas savoir quoi faire ! »

« Trèèèsss drôle, je me gausse et je me roule par terre, non tu sais t'as raté ta vocation t'aurais du faire l'école du rire… »

« ??? »

« Laisse tomber, je me demande pourquoi tu taffes dans ce secteur du ministère alors que tu ne connais et ne fait rien pour connaître la façon de vivre des moldus… »

« Les amis bien placés, ma chère… »

« Mouaif… ils te devais quelque chose après la guerre, mais comme -dirons nous- tu as trempouiller dans des p'tites affaires pas claires, tu t'es retrouvé ici… un service tellement palpitant pour toi ! Au fait c'est toi qui va me remplacer, je t'ai laissé un mémo sur chaque sujet du moment, j'ai tout classé, et… pis Marie la secrétaire a été briefée, que ce soit sur les dossiers en cours ou sur quoi faire en cas de… en cas d'attaque en règle de Sieur Draco sur sa personne, où sur les personnes de sexes féminins… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne flirt jamais pendant les heures de travail ! »

« Mais bien sûr…Bon j'y vais, si besoin je suis tout de même là. »

« Ok, message passé, ne t'inqui… »

« Mais seulement quand le cas en a vraiment besoin, et ce sera évalué selon mes critères et pas les tiens, ok ? Me fait pas appeler pour rien. A plus. »

« La confiance règne… Ciao Hermine ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme… »

« … ça, oui je sais je sais, allez du et bon vent ! Oust !!! T'es dans mon bureau et c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner alors si tu veux bien… »

« Déjeuner, mais il est que… 11H20 ! »

« Oui… »

« Malfoy ! »

°°°°°

Avenue Witchland.

Dans le quartier sorcier en plein cœur du Londres moldu -ou comment vivre en toute tranquillité sa vie de sorcière tout en étant près de ses racines moldues- .

Bref, j'adore ce quartier, assez calme, mais où il n'y a pas besoin de vérifier à 360° autour de soi avant de pouvoir transplaner devant sa porte… Des sorts de nouvelle génération nous permettent de vivre comme tous les sorciers et que cela paraissent totalement normal aux yeux des moldus.

Tiens j'ai une petite anecdote… vous ne devinerez jamais qui est mon voisin de palier, non, en fait je n'aurais pas dû en parler… encore que… roh et pis je peux bien vous le dire, vous irez pas cafarder, enfin j'espère pour vous…

Quand j'ai décidé de m'établir dans un grand appartement -ou dans une petite maison, je ne savais pas encore- j'ai absolument voulu vivre dans ce quartier, mais les places ne sont pas nombreuses et pas longtemps dispo. Donc j'ai du faire un compromis à un moment quand il a fallu emménager dans -au passage- ce superbe appartement au 1er étage d'une surface immense…

De fait mon nouveau voisin ce trouvait être ce que l'on pourrait appeler une -très- vieille connaissance, portant le doux nom de Severus Snape… oui je sais, cela en aurait refroidi plus d'un, mais je n'ai pas longtemps tergiversé, c'était le seul appart' dispo, plus que convenable et pas grave si c'était l'ancienne maison des Snape dans un temps plus ou moins lointain, quand les moldus n'était pas dans le coin…

J'ai donc pris l'appartement et depuis Snape est devenu plus cordial envers moi, je vous expliquerai pas comment et pourquoi nous sommes capable de nous apprécier, trop long à expliquer. Et pis c'est aussi grâce a lui que j'ai connu mon meilleur collaborateur au ministère, oui ça va vous faire bizarre mais Draco Malfoy malgré les apparences -vraiment pas en sa faveur- travaille très bien, même si c'est pas lui que vous enverriez sur le terrain…

Voilà grosso modo là où je vis, dans le milieu sorcier certes, mais aussi loin des autres… un très bon compromis je trouve, puis il faut aussi dire que des que les gens savent que j'ai Severus Snape -le seul et l'unique- comme voisin ça les refroidit et évite les visites intempestives !

Malheureusement pas tout le monde. Comme quoi tout le monde n'est pas infaillible, oui même lui. Severus n'aura pas sa bouteille de Whisky pur Feu ce mois ci, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Dring !!!!! Dring !!!! Dring !!!!

Lâche là cette sonnette, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ! J'arrive !

« Hello, je n'attend personne, qui êtes vo… »

Réflexe automatique de fermeture de porte… raté, manque de vitesse !

« Bonsoir Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Je peux rentrer, pas que ça me dérange, mais avoir Snape qui me fixe je suis pas fan… ? »

Rentrer ? Manquait plus que ça !

« Ou… Oui bien sûr, vas y. »

Rah les règles de politesse me tueront un jour.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, alors vu que j'ai des amis dans le coin je me disais que faire un saut ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, donc me voilà, même si j'avoue que savoir Snape pas loin ne soit pas réjouissant, je… »

Abrège par Merlin !

« Que veux tu, tu m'excuses je suis un peu occupée… »

« Ah oui, hum, bien… oui… »

« J'écoute ? »

« Hermione, on était amie à Poudlard, alors je me disais que … peut-être… tu pourrais me rendre… un… service ? »

J'ai du mal entendre je pense… Mme Lavande Weasley a besoin de mon aide ? C'est Ste Mangouste qui ce fout de la charité !

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu sais… »

Là je m'énerve d'un coup !

« Nan mais franchement, tu ne manques pas de culot ! Venir me voir pour me demander un

service après ce que tu as fait ??? »

« Je sais… j'ai longtemps hésité mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire… s'il te plait ! »

Je vais la mettre dehors vite fait bien fait et si besoin Severus n'est pas loin, ça va lui faire passer l'envie de venir me voir.

« Hermione, ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie ! »

Je la pousse dehors a bout de bras, et s'il le faut je vais utiliser ma baguette !

« Quoi à la fin, tu me déranges, tu pollues mon air, du vent ! »

« Écoute moi au moins, juste ça, écoute moi s'il te plait ! »

Si je cède elle partira sans doute plus vite ? Quand il le faut…

« Dépêche, je te l'ai dit j'ai pas tout mon temps ! »

« C'est à propos de Ron, je… enfin, c'est… plutôt compliqué, donc… »

« Accouche !!! »

Et là ça fait tilt dans ma tête !

« Nan ne me dit pas que c'est ça ? Tu es venue me montrer ta félicité conjugale ? Tu manque pas de culot !»

« Hein, quoi ? Accoucher ? Un bébé ? A ça non jamais !!! Enfin, en fait… »

« … »

« Il Faudrait que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« TumeremplaceauprèsdeRon… »

Parle encore plus vite et je comprendrais mieux !

« Répète plus lentement, s'il te plait.»

« Remplace moi auprès de Ron s'il te plait ! »

« ??? »

°°°°°

La suite d'ici 2 jours...

Bye!


	2. Chapitre deux

Chapitre 2 :

Elle veut que je quoi ??? Nan mais elle était déjà pas mal atteinte avant, mais là elle est bonne pour le secteur psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, ou alors j'ai mal entendu, mal compris aussi peut-être… sauf que vu sa tête là j'ai des doutes…

« Peux-tu prendre ma place auprès de Ron ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais… »

Le droit, le droit, LE DROIT ????

« Nan mais tu as pété une durite ou quoi ?! »

« Une quoi ?! une du…ri…te… C'est quoi ? »

« Oublie, mais c'est quoi ton idée de… timbré, barjo, frappé… ça te prends souvent de sortir des conneries pareilles ? T'es atteinte d'une maladie mentale ? »

« P'tain t'es devenu grinçante, pire que la tante Marge… !! Et nan je suis saine d'esprit ! »

Parle pour toi ! Elle sait ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

« Je peux te raconter quelque chose ? Enfin si tu as le temps bien sur… »

« Ça attendra il semblerait… vas y. »

« Y a un mois j'ai été faire une nouvelle cape, chez Mme Guipure bien sur –malgré le fait

que… »

« Lavande… »

« Oui je m'égare, donc j'étais chez Mme Guipure, quand… quand le l'ai vue… Sea… Seamus. »

« Je croyais qu'il était retourné dans son pays ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais il était là pour affaires professionnelles, et il avait fait un accros dans sa robe de sorcier et comme lui et les sorts de magie couturière ça fait deux, et bien… ça fait que l'on s'est rencontré chez Mme Guipure. »

Palpitant dis moi.

« Et ? »

« Je me suis évanouie, j'ai eu les oreilles qui bourdonnait, des bouffés de chaleur, je me suis mise à trembler… »

Les symptômes basiques…

« Alors on a appelé Mme Guipure et… »

« Abrège ! »

Merlin soit loué, elle n'est pas dans un confessionnal ! Ou alors vas falloir qu'elle me paye.

« Je suis toujours amoureuse de Seamus, Hermione. »

Me dit-elle avec sa voix façon tragédienne…Oups ça m'a l'air sérieux en plus. Et Ron dans toute cette affaire ? C'est le dindon de la farce ? Elle va le larguer comme ça, après deux ans de mariage et de nombreuses relations brisées à cause d'elle ? Je ne parle plus à Ron depuis plus d'un an à cause d'elle !

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Et que veux-tu faire ? »

« En fait c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, pour que tu me remplace auprès de Ron, après tout c'est de ta faute aussi !! »

Bah tiens !

« Ma faute, quelle faute, je ne suis dans absolument rien dans toute ces hist… »

« Si ! En 7ème année, quand d'un coup tu t'es décidée à « passer à l'action », à t'habiller plus féminine, et faire retourner toute les têtes surtout celle des hommes ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu Seamus ! »

Ah oui, j'avais –presque- oublié… En fait je ne supportais plus que Ron sort avec une fille différente chaque semaine, ça me brisait à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur, déjà pas mal en travaux avant, et j'avais décider de passer « à l'action », montrer que moi aussi je suis une femme –fatale- et que je peux séduire qui je veux !

Le plan a tellement bien fonctionné que Seamus -qui à l'époque sortait avec Lavande- s'est pris pour un prince charmant moldu et m'a fait une déclaration enflammée devant toute la salle commune des Griffondor un soir de match –gagné en plus- et surtout devant Lavande qui sortait toujours avec lui… Le mic-mac je sais…

« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de refaire du rentre dedans à Ron, que je lui ai dit que ça me manquait de ne plus être avec lui, et comme vous veniez de sévèrement –enfin vraiment sévèrement pour une fois- de vous disputer… »

A cause de l'affaire Seamus en plus…

« Tu m'avais pris Seamus alors je t'ai pris Ron… »

Depuis quand les hommes sont des playmobils ? Il semblerait que psychologiquement elle n'est pas dépassée l'étape « je joue à la poupée ». Encore que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle connaisse les playmobils. Enfin vous voyez le niveau…

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin qu'on te remplace au fait ? Question idiote mais qui me parait pas dénuée d'intérêt…»

Waouh, le regard noir.

« Je dois aller rejoindre Seamus en Irlande bientôt, le problème, c'est que les nominations pour les postes pour l'équipe nationale de Quidditch sont pour bientôt et que si je pars… »

« Déserte serait plus approprié… »

« … Enfin, si je pars cela vas lui enlever toute crédibilité, et je veux qu'il soit sélectionner, il ne parle que de ça ! Donc j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Jusqu'à là je suis, mais après…

« Prends ma place en tant qu'épouse de Ron.»

Ça se déconnecte dans ma tête.

« … Je n'émet qu'une hypothèse… tu compte faire ça comment, parce que là on peut pas dire qu'on ce ressemble comme deux sœurs jumelles… »

« J'y ai pensé ! »

« Alors comment ? »

« Polynectar. »

Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée toute seule… oh, je vous vois déjà venir dire que des qu'il s'agit de Ron j'oublie tout ! Non mais… ! Vous avez pas tout à fait tord… je l'admet.

« … »

« S'il te plait… Pour Ron… Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Lui… »

Merlin, maintenant les yeux de merlan frits… c'est pas avec ça qu'elle me fera changer d'avis.

°°°°°

Je suis sensé être quelqu'un de très intelligent, vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce coup là ?

Alors expliquer moi ce que je fais actuellement dans la maison des Weasley ? Dans la penderie la plus grande de Grande-Bretagne, j'ai signé celle de Mme Lavande Weasley ?!

Et pourtant je ne trouve rien à me mettre, tout est trop court, trop cintré, trop moulant, trop… roh Merlin, mais qu'est ce c'est que ce… « vêtement », on dirait… une robe ? C'était pour le concours de la robe la plus courte du monde ? Parce que là…

« Lavande ! Tu es prête ? Pas encore ! Merlin, on vas encore être en retard chez Harry. Tu n'as pas assez de vêtements ? »

« Chéri, l'ironie te vas très mal…de plus… j'ai trouvé ! »

« Chéri, tu m'as appelé « chéri » ou j'ai la berlue ? »

Ça commence bien…

« Oups excuse moi… Ronny ? »

Rah, prend ça, assume, sûre que « chéri » c'était mieux, plus viril que « Ronny », mais il semblerait que c'est comme ça qu'elle t'appelle… donc je suis le mouvement, même si moi je ne l'aurais jamais appelé comme ça, on dirait le nom d'un chien…

« Jolie robe, Ron, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça ira pour la soirée chic de ce soir ? »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette robe ? Tu l'as trouvé trop longue, même la fente sur la cuisse –pourtant elle monte haut…- ne te convenait pas… »

Ah. Deux bourdes en 5 minutes, quel départ en fanfare.

« J'ai dis ça, moi ? Je ne devais pas avoir toute ma tête alors. Hi hi hi. »

Et me voilà qui ricane bêtement… maman sauve moi…

« Tu me laisse m'habiller ? »

« T'es pudique maintenant… ? Et bien il manquait plus que ça… On part dans 15 minutes, essaie de faire vite, et ne houspille pas, sinon on serra vraiment en retard ! »

Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! J'aurais dû demander une liste plus détaillée de ce que je devais savoir sur leurs habitudes de couple… un parchemin recto verso me semblait déjà bien court, mais là j'en ai la confirmation…

« Aller, 15 minutes, pas plus ! »

« Je serais prête avant ça ! »

Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais deux têtes !

« On parie ? »

« Pari tenu ! La mise ? »

« Le resto favori de chacun? »

« Ok. »

Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir mon beau, j'espère que tu es prêt à ouvrir ton portefeuille parce que tu as déjà perdu d'avance !!!! Mouahaha !!! Tiens j'y pense, j'espère que mon Pattenrond vas bien, enfin c'est Severus qui s'en occupe et il semblerait qu'ils ce soient trouvé des points communs… ils ne peuvent pas sentir tout ce qui a pour nom Weasley ! La cible à fléchette dans le salon parle beaucoup d'elle même, avant c'était celle des Maraudeurs, mais ils ont été détrônés. Tu me manques mon Pattenrond, courage, ta maman revient bientôt… enfin peut-être après un passage à Azkaban pour meurtre sur la personne de Lavande Weasley… idée à méditer… je dois vraiment sortir habillée comme ça ?!

« Ronny ? Me voilà, j'espère que tu es prêt à allonger la monnaie ? 12 minutes chrono… »

J'adore ce sourire ébahi.

« …C'est bien toi Lav', qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… Merlin tu n'as pas de la fièvre j'espère ? »

Cool, j'adore choquer Ron, Accroche toi, ce n'est que le début, Lavande va bien s'amuser à son retour …

°°°°°

« Lavande !!! Ma chérie, oh ce que tu m'as manqué, ça va le voyage n'as pas été trop difficile ? Viens j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel près de l'aéroport, je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'es plus ton permis pour transplaner, tu doit être fatiguée… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Seamus, l'avion n'est pas si terrible que ça, et pis ça en valait le coup ! Embrasse moi tu m'as trop manqué !!! »

« A vos ordre Madame ! »

°°°°°

Rah cette mixture est vraiment infecte ! Vas falloir que j'en cause deux mots à Severus. A prendre tout les jours, on va tarder à me prendre pour le mauvais Fol'Oeil, je vous le dit, enfin passons, obligé de boire ça dans le dressing de Madame, le seul endroit où Ron ne met jamais les pieds, il semblerait que ce soit comme un sanctuaire dédié à la Déesse de la Mode et au Dieu de la Haute Couture… Mais comment peut-on mettre ce truc… et ça… roh Merlin ! C'est totalement transparent… et c'est une robe de soirée ! Bon sinon, à la base je cherche un pantalon, un jean si possible, mais il semblerait que ce mot n'existe pas dans ce temple, alors à défaut un pantalon, noir de préférence, le rose et le rouge je ne raffole pas…

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« T'as regardé toute ta penderie… et t'es toujours en peignoir… »

« Ah ça… oui… je cherche un pantalon noir et un peu plus chaud que cela, on est quand même en hiver … »

« Regarde dans mon armoire, enfin excuse moi on dit un dressing, y a des vieux vêtement à toi, tu sais ceux que tu veux pas jeter mais que tu ne mets plus… »

« Oh… Merci. »

« De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi… Pour info ton peignoir vient de s'ouvrir… »

Maman !! Ron viens de me voir toute nue, au voyeur !!!!

« Eh, calme !! Ne me frappe pas ! Laisse ce cintre par terre, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue, on est marié aux dernières nouvelles ! Mais joli string… »

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es un homme mort !!! »

« Molo molo, tu te prends pour Hermione Granger ? Y a qu'elle qui m'appelle par mon nom entier… tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !»

Oups… chassez le naturel il revient au galop…

°°°°°

Ça n'a pas l'air très palpitant pour le moment je sais... je dirai juste alors qu'a partir du prochain chapitre ça va commencer à ce corser pour Hermione...

Pluche!

Shiefa Li


	3. Chapitre trois

Salut. Voici la suite, je ne sais pas si ma fic plait, dans tout les cas elle est écrite je la poste.

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus court que j'ai écrit, la suite arrive demain ou dimanche.

Bye.

Chapitre 3 :

« Lavande !! C'est quoi ça ?! Que fais-tu dans le Sorcier Sportif au bras de Ron Weasley ? Explique moi ! »

« Ah ça… euh, viens t'asseoir près de moi, je vais t'expliquer… »

Incapable de lui mentir j'ai du donc tout lui expliquer : Ron, Hermione, la Coupe du Monde, le Polynectar, mais ça lui a pas plus du tout !

« Tu étais sensé le quitter ! Définitivement ! »

« Comprend moi, il y a la Coupe du Monde, c'est un des meilleurs joueurs actuels, c'est une chance que je n'ai pas le droit de lui gâcher, mais après je te jure Seam', je te jure, je lui en parle. »

« Tu divorceras ? »

« Je divorcerai.»

« Et tu m'épouseras ? »

« Et je t'épouse… quoi ??? »

Waouh.

°°°°°

« Lav' »

« Oui Ron…ny ? Que me veux tu, je suis assez occupée vois-tu… »

« Je vois, je vois, c'est vrai c'est assez étonnant, surtout que tu ne veux pas que je vois ce que tu fait, mais bon après c'est ton truc… sinon on se le fait ce soir le resto ? »

Je te permet pas : « C'est étonnant !» Je sais que Lavande n'est pas une grosse travailleuse, mais c'est pas parce que je la remplace que j'ai pas du travail au ministère, heureusement que j'ai sur qui déléguer, mais il me reste quand même du travail à faire moi-même, Draco ne peut pas tout faire… Rah ses vannes stupides me manquent… je deviendrais presque nostalgique, allez dans 15 jours Lavande est de retour et tu retournes à ta petite vie normal avec Pattenrond, comme taciturne voisin Snape et comme collège Malfoy… j'en saute de joie pas vous ?

« Le resto ? Ah oui, on vas où ? »

« Vu que tu as gagné, et que ça m'est difficile de le dire, à ton resto préféré ? Le Plazza ? »

Eurk, j'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'endroit…

« J'en ai découvert un nouveau, un français, dans le Londres moldu, mais ils ont l'habitude des sorciers, c'est un cracmol qui le tient, il est très bon… »

« Ok, no problem for me, je n'aime pas le Plazza, j'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin dans le costume qu'il faut mettre pour pouvoir y rentrer… »

Chouette, j'ai envie d'une bonne tarte à la fraise !

« Je suis prête dans 10 minutes ! »

°°°°°

« _Madame, Monsieur_, voici les menus… Désirerez-vous du vin avec votre repas ? Nous avons un vin rouge _divin_ en provenance d'un petit viticulteur en France… »

« Nous prenons ! Que veux tu Lavande ? Une entrée ? »

« Non, ça me dit rien, par contre le filet mignon avec ses petits légumes… et une part de tarte à la fraise ! Non deux ! Et toi ? »

« Hum… un tartare, et des pommes façon boulangère et une mousse au chocolat. »

La version française et un peu plus raffinée d'un steak-frite-glace au chocolat… Ah les hommes… manque que la bierraubeure.

« Hum… »

« Oui. »

« Tu as arrêté ton régime ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant… »

« Régime ? Ah oui, je trouve que j'ai atteint le poids idéal pas toi ? »

Question piège, les hommes ne savent jamais se dépatouiller avec ce genre de question…

« Oui, bien sur, mais je te trouvais très bien avant, si tu veux mon avis ce régime était inutile. »

Waouh. Ron vient de me bluffer… où est passée « la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère…» Ah que j'aime cet homme…

« Bon appétit Ron. »

« _Bon appétit Lavande_. »

Re-waouh.

°°°°°

Ce que le soleil peut-être violent dès le matin, pourtant…

Pourtant je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie, même avec une potion… Je me sens zen, en harmonie avec moi-même, complète je pourrais presque dire… Le lit est d'un moelleux, chaud, et la main qui me caresse la hanche est divine…

… La Main… Sur ma hanche… La Main… sur ma hanche… qui me caresse… ? Mais à qui est cette main ? Et que fait-elle sur ma hanche !!!

Merlin !! Ron !!! Le vin français !!! Au part tout les Saints, Dieu, Allah, Bouddha et j'en passe, qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit de Ronald Weasley ? Toute nue en plus, et avec sa main sur ma hanche !

Je l'ai fait, je n'y crois pas… je l'ai fait ! Avec Ron, le mec qui me prend pour sa femme !

« Ne bouge pas Lav'… il est pas encore trop tard… »

Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avec sa voix la plus rauque et la plus sensuelle… miaou… Non je ne bouge plus, promis, enfin… je sens que j'oublie quelque chose… quoi… Qu'est ce que je fais tout les matins… ça, ça… et ça… et puis la potion ! La potion ne fait plus effet, merde, où est mon sac j'en ai toujours en cas de pépin, la preuve que j'ai bien fait de prévoir !

Certes, j'avoue, je ne pensais pas m'en servir dans ce cas là précisément, mais bon… en plus c'est une urgence, je suis totalement redevenue moi-même, et vu l'heure qu'il est sur ce bon vieux réveil, tiens le même qu'à Poudlard… Ca fait au moins 6 heures que la potion ne fait plus effet, et l'heure à laquelle on est rentré et le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait, j'ai de la chance que ce brave Ron ne soit pas très physionomiste…

« J'ai soif, je vais dans la salle de bain et je reviens… »

« J'espère bien… y fait froid dans ce lit sinon… »

Je viens de me souvenir que Lavande m'a dit que cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle lui faisait ceinture… le pauvre. Mais de là à oublier comment est le corps de sa femme… !

« Lav'… »

« J'arrive chéri… »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais Ronny ok… ? »

Hum ? Ah oui on en a parlé hier soir, enfin ce matin…

« Pas de problème chéri, à tes ordres… »

« Tu sais quels sont mes ordres pour le moment… ? »

« Non…mais si tu m'en fait part, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider… »

« Embrasse moi… »

A vos ordres mon colonel, tout de suite mon colonel, avec impatience et amour mon colonel !

N'empêche… mais dans quelle galère je ne me suis pas mise…

°°°°°

Dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre...


	4. Chapitre quatre

1er tournant de la fic, les choses vont pas mal changer... donnez moi votre avis.

Je poste la suite dès que je peux.

Chapitre 4 :

Les cheminées sont certes bien utiles, mais rien ne vaut un téléphone portable pour joindre quelqu'un à tout moment sans passer par les hiboux… enfin surtout pour la rapidité.

Et pour pouvoir engueuler quelqu'un à tout moment.

« Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Non, c'est prévu comme ça, alors tu reviens demain ! De toute façon si t'es pas là moi je serai partie… »

« Je peux vraiment pas rentrer maintenant, j'ai encore des choses à faire, s'il te plait, reste, je te jure que je revaudrais ça !! Please !!!! »

L'abus !

« Lav'… faut qu'on y aille ! »

« J'arrive Seam' ! Vraiment désolée Hermione, merci d'avance ! »

« Je n'ai pas accep… »

Bip…Bip…Bip…

…té… Zen… on m'a déjà dit qu'il serait bon que je me mette au yoga… oui je vais faire ça… ou alors je lui pète sa collection de vases chinois ?

« Mme Lavande ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas attrapé la grippe moldue qui sévit en ce moment ?! Il parait qu'elle est bien mauvaise… »

« Merci de vous en inquiéter Mme Paddy, si je ne vais pas mieux, je consulterais je vous le promets. »

« Bien. Bonne journée Mme Lavande. »

« Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Quelle perle cette femme. Bon au début c'était pas tout rose, il semblerait que Lavande ait de sacrées mauvaises habitudes dont celle de toujours houspiller les domestiques et de vouloir ce faire servir dans la minute… Donc au début nos relations étaient plutôt froides, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, j'adore cette femme, on dirait une gentille grand-mère…

Ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que lorsque Lavande va revenir… tout va redevenir comme avant… je m'excuserai presque d'avance.

°°

« Mme Weasley ?! Quelle surprise !! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant un bon moment ma foi… comment allez vous ? »

J'ai dû finir par aller consulter… Ron et Mme Paddy m'y ont littéralement forcée !

« Je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme à vrai dire… ça doit être à cause de la potion…»

Hum je parle tout haut.

« La potion contraceptive ne vous convient plus ? Pourtant… c'est la 17ème depuis 2 ans.»

Oh…

Re-oh… Lavande utilise une potion contraceptive ? Ca veut dire qu'elle fait Ron… cocu ! Et pas qu'avec Seamus ! En plus je sais que Ron veut un enfant depuis le début de son mariage… C'est du beau !

« En fait cela fait quelques jours que je me sens pas bien du tout, en fait il y a une grippe moldue qui court et comme je suis sorcière d'origine moldue je suis souvent plus affectée… »

« Hum ?! »

Merde. C'est vrai Lavande n'est pas d'origine moldue, elle l'a assez dit !

« Ce que je veux dire c'es que je côtoie pas mal le monde moldu en ce moment alors je m'inquiète… »

Sourire crispé…

« Veuillez vous allonger, je vais vous examiner… »

Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce cabinet de médicomage… faut dire qu'il a l'air réservé à ceux qui ont un bon compte Premium à Gringott… enfin, ce médicomage a l'air avenant même si je trouve qu'il a le front très ridé quand on le regarde de près… pourtant il n'est pas bien vieux ! 45 ans à tout casser… Tiens, en plus j'ai pas souvenir qu'il en avaient tout à l'heure… j'ai comme dirai l'autre un mauvais pressentiment…

« Votre tête est bien inquiétante… qui a-t-il ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas oublié de prendre récemment votre potion ? »

« Non, je vous assure, je la prend tout les matin, en plus elle a un goût infecte… »

Il m'a l'air bien perplexe.

« Je croyais que le parfum de celle qui convenait enfin ? Vous avez testé tellement de potions contraceptives différentes que je pensais que l'on ne vous satisferait jamais…»

Contraceptive…

Contraceptive ? Du genre pour éviter… ça. Ce genre de potion je n'en prends pas du tout…

« Hum, potion contraceptive… il se pourrait que je l'ai quelque fois oubliée, pourquoi ? »

Que je lui dis avec mon air le plus innocent du monde… Pourquoi je lui pose cette question, je sais pourquoi, le problème c'est que je ne veux même pas y penser ! Rien que l'idée de devoir y penser me paralyse !

« Je vous ai pourtant dit que toute l'efficacité d'une potion contraceptive est dans sa prise quotidienne ! »

Je lui souris innocemment derechef.

« Donc… »

« Il semblerait selon les tests que je viens de vous faire passer –mais nous pouvons en faire des complémentaire si vous le désirez- que vous soyez enceinte Mme Weasley. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Cerveau déconnecté.

En attente de redémarrage.

Connexion.

Information enregistrée : Moi. Etre. Enceinte.

OH par Merlin !!!

Toujours se fier à son instinct qu'ils disent les anciens, et bien le mien me disait de ne pas venir à ce rendez-vous et il n'avait pas tord !

Au secours ?

°°

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu et à Merlin pour mériter de me retrouver dans une galère pareille ? J'ai pourtant aidé à la destruction de Voldemort ! Ca signifie rien pour eux ?! Si même ça, ça ne permet pas d'avoir de temps en temps un petit passe droit…

Dans tout les cas je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je risque bien de m'y noyer… Et le pire c'est que je n'ai personne ou presque avec qui en parler… Si, y aurait bien eu Harry et Ginny, mais comme tout les deux ne sont pas très amis avec Lavande nos relations sont au plus froids… Et puis, en fait, je ne me vois pas leur expliquer la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée…

Ils ne comprendraient pas… enfin si, ils ne comprendraient que très bien et c'est encore pire, je tiens pas à ce que l'on ait pitié de moi ! Draco peut-être ? Il sait être sérieux, mais je le vois déjà ce foutre de ma poire… Severus… mais bien sur si je veux finir à Ste Mangouste service psychiatrique illico presto c'est ce que j'ai à faire…

Je ne peux même pas parler avec mon bébé, mon mignon Pattenrond… toute façon les chats sont déconseillés pour les femmes enceintes…

Et Lavande, Merlin, si elle rentre et que je suis enceinte de 6 mois, je lui explique comment ?

Et à Ron… Lavande et moi on ce ressemble physiquement certes… mais je ne me vois pas leur laisser mon bébé ! Ce n'est pas cette pauvre fille qui va élever mon fils ! Où ma fille… ouais ça serait bien une fille, les Weasley en ont pas souvent en plus…

Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ! La situation est catastrophique au-delà du possible et je divague sur le sexe du bébé… !

La porte d'entrée claque.

Tiens Ron rentre bien tôt.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ! Pourquoi ? »

Ola zen ! Va d'abord falloir se calmer je ne supporte pas qu'on me secoue comme un prunier normalement, mais là en plus ça me donne envie de gerber !

« Lâche moi imbécile ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?! »

« Oui je suis un imbécile ! Celui d'avoir cru que tu avais enfin changé ! Tu allais encore faire la même chose n'est ce pas ? »

De quoi qu'il parle ? Il devient zinzin Merlin !

« De quoi tu parles à la fin ! »

J'ai horreur de chez horreur qu'on me crie dessus sans raison et il le sait !

« Ce hiboux du cabinet de médicomages il vient bien de chez Mr Redlife ? Le médicomage spécialisé en gynéco ? »

Il est gynécomage ? Je savais pas du tout… il a du bien se marrer quand je suis aller le voir…

« Moui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'allais pas me le dire ! Comme la première fois ! Merlin Lavande tu es… une garce ! »

Rolah !!! Le mot pas à ne pas me dire même si je ne suis pas elle !

« Tu comptes t'en débarrasser quand ? Si ça n'est pas déjà fait ?! »

« Me débarrasser de quoi ? »

« Du bébé et ne fait pas l'innocente ! Tu sais très bien que je m'occupe toujours de tes factures, y compris celles de médicomagie ! Tous les examens qu'on te fait sont listés dessus, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas voir « test de grossesse et examens complémentaires pour déterminer la conception » ! Ca a légèrement fait tilt dans ma tête ! »

Les factures sont aussi détaillées ?! Faut dire que j'ai rarement besoin d'aller voir un médecin qu'il soit sorcier ou non donc…

« Ok, t'es au courant, mais je ne vois pas ce qui te permet de me parler sur ce ton là ! »

« Oh que si ! Qui a avorté la dernière fois sans rien me dire ? Toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai appris par Ginny qui était de service ce jour-là en remplacement dans cette unité ! »

Lavande a fait quoi ? Avorté ! Mais cette fille est ignoble !!

« Je ne vais me « débarrasser » de rien du tout comme tu le dis ! J'attends un bébé et j'en suis très contente ! Ronald Bilius Weasley, je ne te permets pas de me dire ça ! Je pensais que tu avais remarqué que j'avais changé mais il semblerait que non ! »

Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas dit…

« Par Merlin, vas-tu arrêter de te prendre pour Hermione !! Pourquoi as-tu décidé de changer tout à coup pour lui ressembler ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, je sais que tu n'as pas la vie dont tu voulais, mais arrête de me torturer comme ça ! »

Le torturer ?

« Je sors, à ce soir ! »

« Ron ! Je… »

« Plus ! »

°°

_Je ne te permets pas Ronald Bilius Weasley !!!_

Elle ce prend pour qui ? Pour Hermione ?! Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression de vivre avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être Hermione et non plus ma chère et narcissique épouse Lavande !

Hermione… rah, penser au passé ne me servira à rien ! A part à ressasser toujours les mêmes regrets !

N'empêche…

Hermione…

Merlin qu'elle me manque…

°°

Hum… je n'ai aucune envie de me lever… Qu'est ce que j'ai à faire ce matin… ah oui le rendez vous.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous. »

« Où ? »

Pire que la gestapo. Zen. Répond lui aimablement, tu peux le faire.

« Chez le gynécomage. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je t'accompagne. Et pas de négociation possible ! »

Whaaa… quelle confiance en ma personne.

« Plus froid qu'un iceberg tu meurs… Ok, dépêche rendez-vous dans 20 minutes et je veux être en avance. »

« Ok.»

°°

« Tout va très bien Mme et Mr Weasley, je dirai que vous êtes à 6 semaines de gestation… »

Ne pas rougir… 6 semaines ? Le temps exact qu'il s'est écoulé depuis… ce que je pourrais appeler « la première fois » entre nous…

« Vous risquez d'être ennuyée par les nausées jusqu'à la fin du 3ème mois, une histoire d'hormones, mais c'est tout. N'oubliez pas le rendez-vous chaque mois, et pensez à la magico-échographie, les places sont vite prises ! Bonne journée !»

« Au revoir ! »

« Merci de nous avoir reçu »

Un moi et demi, il me reste donc sept mois et demi… et je serais maman… Ca c'est génial… j'ai l'impression de planer…

« Prends tes rendez-vous et on va faire des courses… »

« Eh, y a encore le temps pour les affaires du bébé, et pis je rentre toujours dans mes vêtements ! Goujat dis tout de suite que j'ai pris du poids ! »

« Je n'oserais pas… en plus c'est pas le cas, mais bon mieux vaut prévoir, tu as entendu : vu que tu es toute mince ça vas vite ce voir, et puis les vêtements que tu as… »

« Mais ?! »

« Fait pas ta désirée ! Je sais que tu adores le shopping, et vider mon compte en banque en même temps… ne le nie pas ! »

Ne sourie pas comme ça, pauvre abrutit ! Ca me rend toute chose… déjà que d'habitude… quelles jolies taches de rousseurs…

Décidément je plane totalement moi.

« Bon y va ? »

« Me voilà. »

Pas le choix. Lavande n'aurait jamais refusé une occasion de faire du shopping, alors même si je n'en raffole pas… Et pis quand il sourit comme ça je pourrais faire tout ce qu'il veut… Ce bébé il le veut j'en suis sure, et ça le rend plus qu'heureux… et ça ce voit dans ses yeux.

Me dire qu'il aura eu un peu de bonheur en étant avec moi me réchaufferas le cœur plus tard… quand je serais de nouveau seule… peut-être loin de lui… et aussi de mon bébé.

Il m'a pris la main, geste anodin je sais mais… Non ne pensons pas à plus tard, profitons du moment présent !

« Regarde ce lit de bébé est vraiment trop craquant !!! Viens on va aller voir de plus près… »

« Bien Madame Weasley ! »

°°

Prochain chapitre montrant l'évolution de leur relation.


End file.
